Truth or Dare? New and Improved
by ForeverTopaz303
Summary: This is the new and improved version of my other story, truth or dare. It has all the same things in it, just a little bit better writing I think , and different formatting. Please read and review!
1. The Game

**Alice's POV**

"So, what would you like to do today, my dear?" Jasper asked. He and I were sitting in the living room on the leather couch. Jasper had his arm around me I had my head on his shoulder.

""Oh, I don't know…Since Carlisle and Esme aren't home, I was thinking something along the lines of a game?!" I said, bouncing slightly in my seat.

Jasper eyed me.

"Just what _kind _of game?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, now that you mention it…Truth or Dare sounds super exciting!" I giggled.

Jasper only groaned.

"Alice," he sighed, "we can't do that. Our dares would be out of control, and with Bella playing, she wouldn't be able to do _half_ the things we can. Plus, you always tend to get out of hand with these kinds of games."

"Not _always_," I mumbled.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? It's a beautifully rainy day, wouldn't you rather be outside?" Jasper asked.

"Oooh, you mean Truth or Dare in the rain?!"

"No, no, no! Forget it! I'll just go warn—I mean tell, everyone." Jasper said, smirking at me.

He rose from the couch and climbed the stairs to tell everyone what I had planned.

Not long after, everyone—including a scowling Bella—slumped down the stairs behind my husband.

"Alrighty! Gang's all here!" I said, jumping from the couch to run over and hug Bella, who just remained standing there and glaring angrily.

"What could you possibly want?" Rosalie inquired, crossing her arms, "I was very busy."

"With what, Rose? Filing your nails?" I made a motion with my hands like I was filing my nails.  
"Of course not, dork. I was straightening my hair." Rosalie ran her fingers through her soft, silky, and already straight hair.

"Whatever, Rose." I said, turning back to the others. "Okay, so we're playing truth or dare today, thanks to me," I grinned, then frowned when everyone groaned.

"I hate this game," Bella grumbled.

"Alice, this is stupid," Edward said.

"Stop criticizing!" I half shouted. "Everyone, in the living room, let's MOVE."

We all sat down in a circle on the carpeted floor.

"We'll start with the youngest. Bella, go."


	2. Emmett's pizza and Bella's lies

Bella's POV

Oh, shoot me. That's what I thought as Alice said my name.

"Fine. Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked him, bored already.

"Dare," Emmett said confidently.

"Oh, um, okay.." I thought for a moment. "I dare you to eat a big slice of pizza." I said, enjoying the tortured look on Emmett's face.

"EW. That disgusting cheesy stuff?" He complained.

"Yup," I replied casually.

"I will _not_ eat that stuff. It's too gross, and I won't do it." Emmett said, crossing his arms.

"Aw, come on Emmett, be a man!" Rosalie joked, punching Emmett playfully on the shoulder.

I dialed the number for the pizza place.

"Thank you for calling, what can I do for you?" A voice on the other line asked.  
"I'd like to order a pizza…"

About twenty minutes later, the pizza arrived. Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and I had fun watching Emmett's expression as he forced himself to eat the enormous piece of pizza I had picked for him.

Occasionally, one of the vampires would murmur "ew" or "gross" or something along that line.

Emmett sighed once he finally finished the pizza.

"That wasn't so bad," he said, trying to be all manly.

Rosalie cracked up, "are you kidding?! You should have seen your face! You looked like you were dying!" she giggled. Everyone else joined into the laugher. Except, of course, Emmett.

Instead, he just said, "Now it's my turn, though, my dear friend." He grinned, "truth or dare?  
"Uh oh…Um, truth." I said innocently.

"Right. Bella, have you ever lied to Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Of course she hasn't," Edward chuckled, pulling me closer.

"Nu uh uh, this is _Bella's_ question, Eddy."

Edward ignored him. "Come on Bella, tell him you never have, we all know it's the complete and total truth.  
"Um, well…" I stuttered, "Actually I-I-I…"

Edward turned to glare angrily at me, "Bella! You've lied to me?! Whatever happened to 'his voice is like velvet and when he talks to me, I find it nearly impossible to lie to him'?!" Edward recited.

"Well, that was—WAIT! Edward Cullen, you read my diary!" I screamed at him, jumping to my feet.

Edward stood up as well.

"Well what else is there to do at night?" he said loudly back to me.

"You could go home and come back in the morning! I wouldn't even know!" I yelled. "Thanks a lot! That diary was my only private thing I had!" I said, tears coming to my eyes. I dove onto the couch and buried my head in my hands.

"Oh, Bella, I am so terribly sorry," Edward kneeled in front of me. "I didn't mean it, honest." He said.

He lifted my chin with one finger and smiled his perfect smile.

"It's okay. For now." I said, attempting to smile. "Until I get my chance to get back at you. Whose turn, Alice?"

"Oh, uh..You can pick."

"Kay, Jasper. Go ahead."


End file.
